


What Do I Know About Love

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Danny thought he had the love thing figured out. Even if things with Sylvie had ended up blowing up. He was still comfortable in his knowledge. Confident in it.But then he met Claude. And everything he thought he knew flew out the window. Because Claude Giroux was nothing like he’d ever met before.
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Kudos: 32





	What Do I Know About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Kristoff's Lullabye" from Frozen the Musical, but especially this line:
> 
> What do I know about love?  
> Everything I thought I did  
> You've gone and changed it kid  
> You're what I know about love

Danny thought he had the love thing figured out. Even if things with Sylvie had ended up blowing up. He was still comfortable in his knowledge. Confident in it. 

But then he met Claude. And everything he thought he knew flew out the window. Because Claude Giroux was nothing like he’d ever met before.

Claude was bright - no one had ever shone as bright as Claude.

He was fearless. He flew around the ice, crashing into opponents with wild abandon. He would take on anyone regardless of how outsized he was.

Claude was trustful and hopeful and he dared to dream, no matter how jaded he got over the years.

Claude always chose to feel and care when it would be better for him to harden his shell.

Danny thought he was strong until he met Claude Giroux - who fought tooth and nail to get where he was. Who endured calls for him to pass the C onto to someone else because he had not managed to win the Cup. Who proved time and time again that he deserved to be where he was and held his own better than anyone Danny had ever met.

Everything Danny knew about love was thrown out the window when he met Claude. 

And when he got home from getting his Christmas shopping done, he found Claude asleep in a blanket fort with the boys - all grown up and home for their Winter Breaks - piled around him also asleep. And it was so reminiscent of sights from when they were younger.

So he quietly made his way up the stairs to his and Claude’s room and put the small box in the toe of the pair of shoes he never wore anymore and that he only kept because Claude thought he should throw them away, knowing that while Claude would snoop for presents, he would not touch those shoes - and they were gross, a ratty old pair of tennis shoes that Danny couldn’t explain his attachment to.

Once everything else was sufficiently hidden - because the boys were even worse when it came to snooping for presents than Claude - he snuck back downstairs and snapped a photo of his sleeping family before heading to the kitchen and pulling out the chicken casserole Claude had put together and threw it in the oven, knowing that the smell of cooking food would wake them.

Claude was the first one up. He stumbled into the kitchen and over to Danny, humming as he tucked himself into Danny’s side.

“Hi, mon petit étolie," Danny greeted fondly, wrapping an arm around Claude’s waist, “nice nap?”

“HmmMmm,” Claude hummed, “have fun shopping?”

“HmmMmm,” Danny replied.

“What’d you get me?”

“You’ll find out in a couple of days.”

“Hmmm.”

Danny chuckled and Claude pulled back, looking more awake and Danny kissed him.

“I love you,” Danny smiled up at him.

“Love you, too,” Claude mumbled, kissing Danny again and eagerly letting himself be pressed against the counter.

“Ew!”

“Come on! We eat in there!”

“You have a room!”

And Danny and Claude separated with a laugh. Of course the boys would choose that moment to wake up.

“What’s for dinner?” Caelan asked.

“Creamy chicken casserole,” Danny replied, pulling the plates down and handing them to Cameron to set the table.

“You didn’t make it, did you?” Carson asked carefully.

“No, it’s edible,” Cameron replied, “I saw Claude putting it together before dad left this morning.”

Danny just glared at his boys as they laughed and Claude tried valiantly not to join them.

Everything Danny thought he knew about love, changed when Claude Giroux came into his life. And it made Danny realize he didn’t really know anything about love in the first place. Because no one had ever made him feel the way Claude did.


End file.
